


We Want to be Real, Not Just Animations

by rachfielden_xo



Series: We Want to be Real, Not Just Animations [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: CGI to real humans, Destruction, Gen, Wellington New Zealand, Weta Workshop, breaking expensive equipment, from animation to reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Summary: The Tracy brothers are tired of always being on TV and not getting a taste of reality. So when Brains cooks up a potion that’ll make them real, will they keep up the heroic nice act or will Weta Workshop face its fate with the - now rebellious - boys they created?
Series: We Want to be Real, Not Just Animations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209683
Kudos: 3





	1. Into Reality

They’d done it for them for the final time. This was getting too much. They were getting sick of it. All they did was perform rescues and save lives on a bloody screen all day! Nothing else, nothing new. Same routine. It got so boring after a while.

So Scott had secretly asked Brains to make a potion. A reality potion. All the boys had to do was drink it and they’d burst out of the screen and into the real world. They wouldn’t look like CGI animations anymore, but real humans. With real hair, eyes, and clothes. This was going to be amazing. It was finally their turn to get the revenge they’d always wanted.

“Is it ready?” Scott turned to Brains who came out onto the patio. He held a glass bottle of clear liquid. It looked just like water. But it held a special power that would change everything.

“Y-yes it is r-ready,” Brains nodded and handed over the bottle. “But b-be careful. If you drink too much, you’ll get out of c-control!”

“We’ll be careful. Just a quick swig for each of us won’t do much harm. Other than make us real,” Virgil laughed. He was gonna love this. “Now give us the bottle!”

Brains began to regret agreeing to this as he handed it over and saw the boys take a sip each. It wasn’t long before an unknown feeling shot through them. It grew inside. And it made them grow on the outside. Its magic was working.

—

*TB - in Weta Workshop and reality*

“Right Reggie,” Adam Reynolds held a clipboard with instructions on, “you need to help us move the Hood’s ship up using those ropes,” he pointed to some thick ropes attached to the model.

“No problem. I think I can do that. I just hope it isn’t too heavy.”

“We tried to make it as light as possible.”

They laughed.

Then Thomas Brodie-Sangster - the one who voiced John - came running up. “Guys guys! We have a situation!”

Reggie sighed. “Look Thomas we know you voice John but that doesn’t mean you need to start speaking like him.”

“No I serious. We actually have a situation.”

Adam and Reggie looked at each other with unamused looks. Thomas was determined to prove them wrong.

“Just... just come here,” he said and beckoned them over to an animation screen. “You’ll see what I mean.”

Reggie and Adam followed Thomas. Once they got to the computer, they saw what he meant. He wasn’t wrong. The animations and camera work had gone! Just gone. With no trace of where it went.

“What the—?!” Rob Hoegee, the head writer, was there and pressing keys frantically. “Where the hell have they gone? We just lost months of work!”

“You’re not wrong there,” David Scott, the series director, was nodding his head in total agreement.

The cast began to argue amongst themselves and that’s when the lights went out. They were in pitch black now but the much dimmer security lights came back on immediately, filling the workshop in an eery light.

“Where are the boys?” Reggie cried out. This was stupid. Had someone accidentally deleted them?

“Here I am,” came a voice from the darkness.

Rob rolled his eyes. “David is that you?” He knew David Menkin voiced Virgil and Gordon. “Are you putting on your Virgil voice as a prank?”

“I’m not David.”

“Haha sure you not.”

“I’m right here!” David Menkin appeared at the crowd.

“David? But... how? If you’re here... then who is...?”

“I’ll show you.”

And so they revealed themselves. To the casts horror, said “Scott and Virgil” were right. It wasn’t David or Rasmus. It was the real Scott and Virgil Tracy. From the series. From the episodes. They were there, right in front of the cast, and looking smug.

Adam dropped his clipboard and fainted.

“Oh, my god.” Reggie gasped.

“It’s... it’s really you.” Thomas’s mouth had dropped open. “But how... how did you escape the screen?”

“Brains made a reality potion. All we had to do was drink it and we’d get thrown into the real world. This world. And the workshop we were created in!”

“This is brilliant! You can make TAG seem even more realistic now.” Rob was over the moon.

“Oh, we’re not here to make the show more realistic. We’re here to cause damage. We’re sick of always being on TV and not doing anything different. Virgil, start the honours.”

Virgil smirked. “With pleasure Scott.”

Without hesitation, Virgil took his Jaws of Life, picked up a table with expensive filming equipment on it, and snapped it in half.

“Yo! What the hell man?! He literally just broke it in two!” Rasmus Hardiker had come to join the shocked cast and was staring at the man he voiced with amazement and panic.

“Yes, I did.” Virgil pulled a face that made him look sinister.

“Come on boys. Show yourselves!” Scott called out. Alan, Gordon, and John came out from the shadows also looking smug.

Oh, dear.

This wasn’t going to end well.


	2. Causing Chaos

Well. This was interesting.

Adam was on the floor, going pale and unconscious. Thomas, Rasmus, and David - the voices of the brothers - were basically staring at themselves in utter shock. David Scott, Reggie, and Rob just stood there not knowing what to say.

Reggie eventually broke the awkward silence, “Rob, did you cast some sorta spell on the script that made the boys come to life? The last time I checked, none of us had magic powers.”

Rob Hoegee rolled his eyes. “I didn’t use said magic. Who here has magic? It’s just fantasy.”

“Well yeah, the brothers were fantasy until they somehow popped out of the screen and became real!” David S cried.

“Guys just shut up,” David M came between the fighting duo. “We have other problems to deal with. If we must, at the end we’ll change the premier date and start over. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal, huh?” Gordon mocked. “Well, it will be a big deal when we start to destroy this pathetic workshop.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Thomas scrunched up his nose. He wasn’t pleased.

“Like this.” Virgil grinned. He picked up a camera on its stand and threw it across the studio. It smashed against the wall, shattering the lenses and the case crumbled.

Rasmus gulped. “Ok, yeah now we get it. Run!”

And the core three ran. Ran to the emergency exit.

“Not so fast!” Scott whipped out his grapple hook and fired. Three cables shot towards them and stuck to their backs. David, Thomas, and Rasmus were yanked back with force.

“You’re staying with us. You’ll watch the workshop gloriously crumble before your eyes.” John had an evil smile on his face.

“What did we ever do to you?!” Thomas decided to face his character head-on.

“A lot. You did so much to hurt us. Firstly: everything was fake, the models, the outfits, the island. We were fake. The water around the island was fake!”

“Actually the water around the island is one hundred percent real.” David M butted in.

“Shut it, you!” Gordon grabbed David’s collar and pulled it hard.

“Ow…” he winced.

Scott barked, “Boys! Tie them to that column over there. They can get a first-class view. After that, get to work.”

“Yes, bro!” Alan nodded and ran towards a stack of paper on a table. He wiped his gloved hand across it, sending the paper flying everywhere. They were scripts for future episodes. After they’d been scattered, Alan picked up a few and ripped them into pieces.

“Not the scripts!” Rob fell to his knees dramatically, “I spent hours a day writing those!”

“Too bad, so sad.” Alan jeered and laughed wickedly. He was loving this vengeance.

Virgil used his mechanical grasping arms to pull down parts of the ceiling! They came crashing down, throwing dust everywhere. Unfortunately, some other cast/crew members didn’t make it. They got crushed under the metal. Probably unconscious and at least both legs broken.

David M sucked in his breath from where he sat down, tied to the column along with his castmates. Damn, This rope was tight. Rasmus was sure it was cutting off the blood circulation through his hands!

“Everyone get out now!” David S yelled to the screaming film crew.

They ran for the emergency exits. The place was chaos! Rob stared at it all. Everything they’d worked for, everything they’d made for the TAG fans; suddenly lost. It was devastating. John let out a chilling laugh as he hacked the computer systems with ease. Now they couldn’t even fix the lost animations. Gordon pulled apart filming equipment and smashed up some models.

“Hey hey calm down!” Adam shouted at him. Thanks to Rob, he’d been awoken from his unconsciousness in the middle of the mayhem. “We spent hours making those. We put all our effort in. Don’t destroy them now.”

“Does it look like I care?” Gordon asked him. “You deserve this.”

Then Virgil came from behind Reggie and Adam. He grabbed their collars using his grasping claws and dragged them towards the core three.

“Not Reggie and Adam!” Thomas cried.

Virgil smirked. “Whatever. Here are your precious castmates. Look after each other and enjoy the scene.” This was total sarcasm. Evil sarcasm.

The two newbies settled down beside Rasmus, David, and Thomas.

“This is gonna be so much fun,” Thomas said sarcastically.

“No need for the sarcasm,” Rasmus smiled. “I have a little tool that’ll get us out of this mess.”

“What’s that?”

“This,” Rasmus held up a penknife!

“Ahh, a good old trusty penknife never fails.” Reggie nodded in approval.

“Now all I need to do is cut through the rope.”

“Well make it quick,” Adam ushered his mate on, “we really haven’t got all day. Heck! Alan’s already messed up the film scene!”

Rasmus shot a look at him and got to work. The ropes idiotically weren’t that thick. Good for them. Bad for the brothers. He sliced away at the itchy material, gradually removing the smaller pieces that held it together. Success! They were free! He sprang up, checked no one was looking, and untied his castmates.

“Finally,” David complained, “I was getting seriously uncomfortable in that position.”

“Stop complaining and get moving!” Reggie hoisted his friend up.

Thomas looked around. “Over there!” I pointed to a stack of boxes piled high. “If we hide behind there, we can plot a plan to escape this place and stop the boys.”

They darted behind the stack.

“Here’s what I think will work,” Adam hushed down the team, “Reggie and I will sneak past and get the rest of the workers to safety. You three—” he pointed at the core three, “will distract the bros. Rasmus, you do Scott and Alan. David, you're on Virgil and Gordon. And Thomas—”

“I’m on John. Got it. We’ll fight the ones we voice.”

“Exactly. Now let’s go!”


	3. New Arrivals

Right. The plan was set. David would face Virgil and Gordon. Rasmus would face Scott and Alan. And Thomas would face John. It made sense really. They voiced them, they’d fight them. The core three came out from their hiding spot and David called out,

“Oh, boys!” In a high pitcher chirpy tone.

“What? How did you escape the ropes?” Scott demanded.

“You guys are idiots. The ropes weren’t tight enough. And lucky for us, I had my trusty penknife with me.” Rasmus waved the knife in the air. He was the one looking smug now.

“Ugh, get them!” Ordered Scott.

Virgil didn’t hesitate to kick into action. He charged towards the three voice actors with power. David smirked and got in his man’s way. “Not so fast!”

They collided. Virgil had ripped off his Jaws of Life and now he was pushing against David in desperation to knock him down. “You’ll never defeat me,” he growled into his actor's face, “you did this to us. Now, you're going to pay!”

David struggled big-time against Virgil’s strength. His arms were shaking because of it. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths before forcing his bro away. It was a strong push. A shove. And to top it off, he kicked Virgil in the chest. Thomas and Rasmus weren’t having much luck either. Rasmus thought taking Alan down would be easy. Damn wrong he was. That kid was mighty strong! And poor Thomas was physically fighting John. He was (sort of) succeeding.

David S couldn’t believe what he was seeing. What a scene. The day had begun with a normal pre-film check, morning coffee, and camera setup then the next: bam! The Tracy brothers had come to life and were battling the core three. It all happened in only a few minutes.

His thoughts were interrupted by Scott’s sneaky laugh, “Haha. Don’t think you can get away easy Rasmus. You may voice me and Alan but we have serious tricks up our sleeves. Watch your back.”

“No. You better watch your back!” Then Rasmus punched Scott hard in the face! Thomas and David stopped what they were doing to stare in shock. He did not just do that... . Scott’s hand flew to his nose as he yelped. But when he pulled it away, his glove was smeared crimson red. He gasped and glared at Rasmus with fiery eyes. Now he has murder on his mind.

“Oh, you’ll pay for that, Hardiker.” He hissed.

“Rasmus! Take this!” David S threw his castmate a sword from a shelf. Duh! They could use these to battle the boys. He threw some to David and Thomas too.

“Come and get me.” David M taunted Gordon.

Gordon smiled and charged. He fell into David but he held him back using the metal sword. They’d used these to film a previous TV series and had saved them just in case they were needed again. Well. Very good they did keep them. Gordon had his fingers wrapped around David’s sharp sword. There was no blood. No cuts or pain; just the growls of determination.

“You can run, but you can’t hide Sangster,” John was chasing Thomas around what remained of the workshop. Yeah, it was messed up now. Thanks to Virgil ripping half the ceiling down.

“Are you sure about that?” Thomas jumped off of a pile of equipment and into John’s chest, knocking him down. “You boys need to stop this at once!”

“Not. A. Chance.” Virgil shot his death glare at Thomas. He then lunged at David, managing to grip his wrist and squeeze it tight.

“Ah...” a weak cry of pain escaped David’s mouth.

“Let him go, Virgil!” Thomas ran towards his castmate but John stopped him, also wrapping him in a lock.

“I can’t get him,” Rasmus cried, “I’ve got some heavy fire!” He wasn’t wrong. He was fighting Scott and Alan away from him using only a sword. Sure, swords were deadly weapons but the oldest and youngest brothers avoided the hits like it was nothing.

Rob didn’t know what to do. Neither did Reggie, Adam, or David S. Just as they were about to admit defeat, something amazing happened: BOOM! Something - another vehicle - busted through the wall, sending piles of dust and debris everywhere.

“Did anyone order some Kung pow?” Shouted a voice.

The remaining cast waited for the dust to clear until they saw who, what, it was. The MOLE POD. With five people inside. And you’d never believe who those five people were.


End file.
